The invention relates to a shoelace tying system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for tying a shoelace on a sneaker, shoe, boot, or the like, which resists inadvertently becoming untied.
The majority of all shoes, sneakers, and boots have shoelaces for tightening the shoe onto the foot once the foot has been fully inserted into the shoe. Typically, the laces are alternately threaded through two rows of grommets, and are crisscrossed several times along the way. Once the ends of the grommet row is reached, the remaining shoelace ends are typically tied into a bow.
However, bows easily become untied. When one plays sports, because of the increased foot action, the bows have a greater tendency to become untied. This can be quite dangerous, because the player often doesn't have the opportunity to stop to tie shoelaces. As a result, the player can easily trip when another player, or even their own foot steps upon the loose end of the shoelaces.
In the 80's shoelaces were replaced with VELCRO (hook and loop fastener) in a large number of sneakers. However, VELCRO sneakers went out of style, leaving us all to contend with shoelaces, and all the problems associated therewith.
Other proposed solutions include clamps which bite into the shoelaces, and shoelaces which have frictional properties that resist slipping.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.